A Resident Evil Christmas
by Takkun2010
Summary: This is a story for all ages, but if you think that it has the normal blood thirsty zombies you are sadly mistaken. This was a school assignment so i had to make the monsters out of candy, enjoy!


**A resident evil**

**Christmas**

One snowy, cold, Christmas eve the S.T.A.R.S. were having their annual gift exchange in the old Spencer mansion on the out skirts of Racoon City. Jill was starting to pass the gifts around when all of their radios went off. Leon had answered his first. A fuzzy voice was starting to come in clearer now.

"Help…please help…we are in the city…Racoon City…Umbrella had found away to make their monsters out of candy…we are getting over run…", the voice faded out.

Jill handed every one their gifts and had told them to quickly open them. Leon opened his first and he had received a 9mm handgun, Luis was next he had received a red nine 9mm handgun, Jill had brought out her 357. Magnum. The team loaded and geared up on ammo, first aid, and other items. They piled into the helicopter, and then they were off to Racoon City.

When they arrived they landed by the old hospital, it was close to the police department. They had exited the helicopter to see mounds and piles of light brown bodies lying every where. They were in the cars, in the streets, and even hanging out of windows. They slowly and cautiously proceeded to the police department. Leon was wearing a belt of grenades that were loosely tied on to it. They had their weapons drawn, Leon had stepped on a small rock, it made the grenade come loose, it rolled away towards a pile of bodies. It had fell down a drain and the pin was pulled by a piece of metal. When Leon had realized what had happened, he threw his partners behind a wrecked car and he covered himself. The grenade went off and the explosion blew every thing away. When the smoke and snow had cleared, they seen every single body slowly rise. They were zombies but not your normal zombies, these ones were made of candy. Their bodies were made of gingerbread, their eyes **Lemonheads**, and their teeth, **Pop's Candy Corn**. When these zombies were shot their bodies just crumbled, but what had actually made them a threat was their numbers, coming at them were maybe hundreds even thousands of them!

" Run for the station I'll hold them off!", Leon yelled to Luis and Jill.

They ran up to the gate, it was locked and Leon was running and firing at the zombies trying to get to them. Luis started to shoot the lock, he broke it on the fifth shot. While still fending off the zombies, Jill and Leon both ran with Luis into the station. When they entered they had barricaded the door by putting a large wooden plank across it and sliding a large metal shelf full of books in front of it.

" Man, that was close..", Luis said, " Hey, Jill you said that there is a sewer gate in the basement." " That's right".

With knowing that they would encounter many more zombies, deadly creatures, and monsters from the darkest of nightmares, they decided to go to the armory on the first floor of the building to stock up on supplies. When they entered the room Leon immediately ran and picked up a Striker 12ga Shotgun. They reloaded and grabbed some more ammo and first aid packs. They had returned to the main hall. Jill pointed to the door they should take to get to the basement. When they opened the door they had heard a small noise that sounded like the trickle of water, they had thought nothing of it, but when they turned the corner and looked up they started to slowly back up, what they had seen was a licker, it was a skinless creature that has a deadly tongue and claws, but this time it was different. The body of it was gingerbread, its external brain was made of ** Gummy Bears**, its vicious, sharp, claws were made of **Candy Canes**, its deadly tongue was made of **Twizzlers**, its venomous spittle **Sour Warhead Drops**.

The team started to rush for the door, but then they seen that Leon wasn't with them, he was being dragged away by the lickers tongue!

" Take this you over grown toad!", Leon yelled, he pulled out his knife and sliced through the creatures tongue. The licker screamed in pain and it stood on its hind legs, Jill lifted her 357. ready to fire.

" Bulls eye", she said. She fired at the lickers brain it exploded and white frosting was blown over every thing around it.

Leon pulled the remain of its tongue off of his leg, he grabbed his gun and caught up with the others at the end of the hall. They continued to the basement staircase, Leon drew his Striker. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they could hear the low moans and groans of zombies near by, they all had weapons at the ready and they slowly continued around the corner down a tunnel. When they turned the corner there was three zombies with their backs to Leon and everybody. He put his hand up for Jill and Luis to stop, he walked forward a little closer to the zombies. Preparing his Striker he mounted it on his hip and he aimed, and fired and took all three out with one hit of his buck shot shells. They kept walking down the hall way with their weapons away. They had reached the sewer gate, but it was locked with a key card swipe.

"Now what do we do", Luis said, "Well I have an idea, why don't I just use this all access key card I have.", Jill replied. " How did you get that!", Leon yelled. " I just swiped it off of a guards dead body I found."

Jill swiped the card in the lock and it worked, the light turned green and it unlocked. They entered the sewers.

They followed Jill down a large concrete tunnel, they heard a rushing water sound. At the end of the tunnel they were standing on a ledge on top of a water way leading north. They all jumped in to it, the water was waist high, all of their guns they held up above the water.

" There have better not be nothing in this water", Luis had said in a shaky voice, " Quit your whining", Leon scolded at Luis.

When they had reached another ledge Jill had climbed up it first to help the others up. They were walking down another stone tunnel, there was a large platform above their heads with a ladder next to it. They climbed up the ladder, but Leon went first this time. When they were all at the top they seen a large drain in front of them, a low growl came from the darkness in side of it. They drew their weapons and was ready to fire, two bright red eyes came from the darkness and then a loud hiss. A giant snake came slithering out of the drain with large purple **Dots**, the snake was made of **Twizzlers**. Leon seen something shine in the corner of the platform. He ran for it while the snake threw its body into the wall trying to crush them, but they had dodged it. Leon found the item, it was a Rocket Launcher. He got down on one knee and aimed at the snake.

" Get down!", he yelled. He fired the rocket, it hit the snake dead on.

The snake's body slowly melted away into a ground drain. Leon threw the used launcher down the side of the platform. When they all looked down the drain that the snake came out of, they seen the subway!

They slowly walked down the drain, when they got to a door they found that it was locked and the hole was too small. But Jill could fit through it. She started to wriggle her way through the tunnel. She made it and unlocked the door. The rest of the team met up at the subway lounge.

There was not a single zombie in sight, and it was dead silent, a deadly silence. They started to check the trains, when they got to the first one, there was no one or any monsters just old newspapers and trash. But, when they started to approach the second car they heard voices.

" So did you retrieve the sample?", a voice said, " Yes, I have it in my possession, I think that Wesker will be happy when he sees it, Krauser out."

Jill, and everyone else moved to the sides of the door and were going to knock on it to draw the persons attention. They knocked, then they heard the ripping of flesh and clothes then the ripping of metal.

" What was that?", Leon asked. " I don't know lets go see.", Jill replied.

They exited the train car and went to see what happened. They were at the lounge.

When Leon seen what he had seen he was struck with fear.

" You…", Leon said quietly, " How can you still be alive, you were supposed to be dead, no one can survive an explosion like that?"

" What's the matter Leon?", a deep voice said, " You look like you've seen a ghost."

The dark figure lifted his head, it was Jack Krauser! Leon's old partner on the force. He was caught in a explosion when a tower exploded on Lord Saddler's Island.

He pulled a tube from his pocket, it was the T-virus.

" He's got the virus!", Jill yelled, " Look at its color its different thou."

The T-virus was a medical breakthrough that allowed Umbrella reanimate the dead. But now this virus was blue with red stripes, that was how Umbrella made their candy monsters. They all drew their weapons, but when they looked up he was gone.

"We cant let him take that to Wesker", Leon said, " If Wesker get his hands on it he can infect the world!"

The team pressed on, they checked the rest of the cars to see if there were any survivors. There were none. But they did find a working subway heading north, the way they were heading. They boarded the train and then set the quardenents to the nuclear plant, Umbrella's nuclear plant.

When on the train they found some extra ammo under the seats, and a first aid pack on the wall. They were on the train for two hours tying to reach the plant. When they arrived they seen waves of candy zombies on the loading dock. They drew their weapons, and prepared to fight.

" You guys ready?", Luis asked, "You know it!", Leon replied.

When they exited the train all of the stumbling bodies just slowly moved at them. Jill and Luis tried to line up the bodies so that they could take more out with single shots. Leon just kept firing his Striker at the zombies taking out five of them at a time. Quickly clearing the room, the team progressed through the stumbling crowd into the chemical waste room.

"That was close", Jill said, " Lets just keep going we want to stop Wesker right."

They slowly moved around the tank of acids and toxins, there was a small electrical sound they heard. They drew their weapons and turned the corner to see Wesker! There was a giant vat of the virus above their heads, he had his back to them and he was working on some thing. They all rushed in and pointed their guns at him.

" Ah, so I see that you've all made it here", Wesker said, " But your too late!"

He punched them all at one time with one hand and they all flew back into the wall.

"Don't you remember Jill?", he said, " The blood that runs through my veins is the T-virus!"

While he was talking Leon slowly lifted his hand gun behind his back and aimed at the vat above Wesker's head. He shot it! The vat tipped and spilled the virus on him! He screamed and his body slowly started to change into a candy zombie. Leon pointed the gun and blasted him away. They ran over to the controls and seen a reverse switch on the effects of the Candy virus. They pulled it at one time, then they seen a camera that was stationed in Racoon City and seen that every one was back to normal. They have saved the world from a horrible fate. And they have saved Christmas…

**The end**


End file.
